Babysitting Troubles
Babysitting Troubles is the 2nd episode of The Happy Tree Friends Fanon Stories Show and the second episode of Season 1. In this episode, Cuddles, Petunia and Giggles babysit Cub, Meego, Heidi, Edna and Davey. The job seems tougher than they thought. The parents of Meego, Heidi, Edna and Davey make their debut in this episode. Cast Starring: * Cuddles * Giggles * Petunia * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy Featuring: * Meego * Heidi * Edna * Davey * Tim & Ellen (debut) * Arnie & Liza (debut) * Wesley & Annie (debut) * Shane and Sharon (debut) Plot At Pop's house, Pop and Uncle Fuzzy are giving Cub some breakfast. Cub splatters some oatmeal into Pop's face. As Pop wipes his face off with a paper towel, Uncle Fuzzy answers the door to see Tim and Ellen with their son Meego, Arnie and Liza with their daughter Heidi, Wesley and Annie with their daughter Edna, and Shane and Sharon with their son Davey. They are inviting Pop and Uncle Fuzzy to a convention involving Golf. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy agree and call for a babysitter for the little ones. Pop calls Cuddles to see if he can babysit Cub and his friends. Cuddles asks if he can bring Petunia and Giggles with him to help. Pop agrees with that. Later Cuddles, Petunia and Giggles show up at Pop's house and Uncle Fuzzy gives them his cell phone number in case of an emergency. The parents leave and Cuddles and his friends begin their task. They give Cub, Meego, Davey, Edna and Heidi some blocks to play with. The babies manage to build a castle out of them. Petunia suddenly smells something stinky. Giggles and Cuddles smell it too. Cuddles takes a sniff at Cub and finds that Cub has made a "no no" in his diaper. Edna, Heidi, Davey and Meego made a "no no" in their diapers too. The smell causes Petunia's OCD to kick in and throw up. Cuddles, Petunia and Giggles carry Cub and his friends upstairs to Cub's room to change their diapers. Cuddles puts Cub on the changing table and strips the diaper off of Cub and into the trash can. Cub gives Cuddles, Petunia and Giggles each a pee pee into the face. Cuddes gets out the baby wipes and realizes that the babysitting job is tougher than he thought. Cuddles wipes Cub's rear end and sprinkles baby powder and applies baby lotion on it. Petunia sees 5 boxes of diapers. Cub's box of diapers has the letter C on it. Meego's box of diapers has the letter M on it. Edna's box of diapers has the letter E on it. Heidi's box of diapers has the letter H on it. Davey's box of diapers has the letter D on it. Petunia grabs a diaper from Cub's box of diapers and hands it to Giggles. Giggles puts the clean diaper on Cub and Cuddles applies the saftey pin on Cub's diaper. Cuddles grabs Cub off of the changing table and Petunia grabs Davey and puts him on the changing table. Petunua eaches for Davey's box and grabs a diaper and changes Davey. Petunia removes Davey from the changing table and grabs Edna placing her on the changing table. Giggles goes into Edna's box of diapers and changes Edna. Cuddles removes Edna from the changing table and puts Heidi on there. Petunia grabs a diaper from Heidi's box of diapers. Petunia's OCD is starting to ease as she does this. As soon as Cuddles has finished with Heidi, Giggles puts Meego on the changing table and grabs a diaper from Meego's box of diapers and Cuddles changes Meego. All 5 babies have had their diapers changed. Petunia gets out an air freshener and sprays the air removing the horrid smell of the diapers. The group heads back downstairs where Cuddles, Giggles and Petunia give them some dollies to play with. The phone rings and Cuddles answers it. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy are checking to make sure everything is okay. Cuddles informs Pop that the job of babysitting is tougher than he thought. Cuddles also informs Pop and Uncle Fuzzy that they changed the babies' diapers and the babies are now playing with dollies. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy tell Cuddles to feed the babies. Cuddles agrees and hangs up. Later, Petunia gets out some baby food for Cub and his friends. Cub eats his dish very easy. The others do the same thing. Giggles puts in a baby DVD with music. Cub and his friends watch and dance. Giggles realizes the job is really tougher that she thought. Petunia and Cuddles realize the same thing. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy and their friends come home 2 hours later and thank Cuddles, Petunia and Giggles for such a good job, ending the episode. Moral: "Get use to some tasks!" Deaths None Injuries * Petunia throws up when she smells the stinky diapers. Destruction * Cub and his friends soil their diapers. Trivia *The "no no" in the babies diapers are not actually shown, only the stink lines are shown. Category:Debut Episodes Category:Deathless Category:Fan Episodes